Jill and Nemesis' Wedding
Jill and Nemesis' Wedding was an event that took place in Part XII. Members of nearly every household attended the ceremony, which took place at Johnny Zest's home. Wedding Attendees Bride and Groom * Jill Valentine * Nemesis T-Type Guests * Bulk Bogan * Spongebob Squarepants * Jerma 985 * Bob Ross * Albert Wesker * Vibe Check * Toad Bup * Twitch Chat * Pepsiman Pepsi * Johnny Zest Caterers * Garfield Cat Live performer * Freddie Mercury Other * Redhead Burglar * Death Events Jill, Nemesis, and their guests arrived at Johnny's home unannounced and immediately set up a wedding arch, pizza chairs, and a whole bar. Shocked by this, Johnny decided to stay inside the safety of his home. Before the guests bursted in and started partying, he laid in a fetal position on the living room couch before passing out. At 4:20 in the morning a lone toddler walked down the sidewalk, the same toddler that witnessed Garfield kick Johnny in the balls early on in the series. The bartender arrived, and the guests began chugging vodka. Jill and Nemesis began the wedding ceremony without a priest, gathering all the drunken and tired guests at the pizza chairs strewn about the front of the house. They exchanged vows and kissed, putting on one-another's rings. Not long after, a burglar was sighted in the area and chose the wedding as his next target. Pandemonium broke loose, Bulk danced, and Pepsiman ate sandwiches. Then, a gunshot was heard. Joel mistook a drunk Nemesis passed out on the ground and panicked, thinking he was shot. But thankfully, the burglar was the one wounded, bleeding from a gunshot wound in the stomach courtesy of Jerma. In the moments that followed, Twitch Chat got into a scuffle trying to subdue the thief and a second gunshot was heard. It was shown that Johnny was the one who killed the burglar, having shot him directly in the neck. Johnny proceeded to break down crying, and the guests responded by wailing in unison. Music from Joel's album Super Ghostbusters began blasting, while Bulk, who was still dancing, cried along with Wesker who solemnly ate a grilled cheese sandwich. The Grim Reaper arrived, unsurprised that someone had died at the wedding, and Jill decided it was the best time to bake the wedding cake due to Garfield leaving earlier to take a Sunday nap. Johnny took none of it, and told her to stop, slowly draining his sanity further. The wedding ended and Nemesis ended up moving into the Squarepants Household, forcing him to leave the Hartman Household (Bizarrely, neither of his former roommates, CBT Wizard or Layne were invited to the wedding). Meanwhile, Johnny was left in a house with spoiled food, spilled vodka everywhere, empty pizza boxes arranged into chairs, and blood stains on the carpet. Soon after the wedding ended, Johnny (now a shivering husk of a man) went into his bathroom, painted his face, dyed his hair, and reemerged as his alter ego, Dark Johnny. With his now dark form, he kicked Chat, Garfield, Jill, Wesker, and a random homeless lady in the crotch, before heading towards downtown Oasis Springs. The mental episode Johnny experienced came to be known as Dark Johnny's Croutch-Kicking Rampage, and drastically altered Johnny’s demeanor and mental state for the foreseeable future, transforming him into the Clown Prince of Crotch Kicking, Dark Johnny. Trivia * Johnny was not planned to be a wedding guest, Jill and Nemesis originally intended for him to be booted from his own home upon arrival. However, Johnny was invited anyway, as the law stated that if a wedding were to take place in someone's house, the owner of said house had to be invited. He wound up hiding inside his home for most of the Wedding. Category:Events Category:Part XII